


An Earnest Attempt at a Portrait of Aloy from Horizon: Zero Dawn

by notthedevil



Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [2]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Drawn From Description, Fanart, Gen, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: A portrait of Aloy drawn from a lovely description I recieved of her.Drawn for the Osmosis Exchange!
Series: Osmosis Exchange Character Illustrations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Osmosis Exchange





	An Earnest Attempt at a Portrait of Aloy from Horizon: Zero Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/gifts).

> Thank you for the description!! I've never even heard of this game before so I have no idea how accurate this is. Also as you might have noticed this is not in the gif banner :( I ran out of time to complete it. But it was half done so I did my best to finish it for you before reveals.
> 
> No references were used in the completion of this drawing. Memory and description only!

**Description I was given of this character:**

> Aloy has chest-length ginger hair pulled to the back of her head, from where most of it falls free with the exception of a few small braids held together with dark beads at the ends. She wears blue facepaint which underlines both of her eyes. Beneath her right eye there are also three blue chevrons, the first following the curve of her eye from the corner to the iris before bending vertically, the second larger and a finger-width back toward her ear, and the third smallest and resting at the back of her cheek. On the left side of her face, the blue paint extends past the outside corner of her eye, curling around the side just past her eyebrow, then bending straight up at the midpoint of her brow. There is a blue mark to either side of it which follows the vertical line down her forhead before curving to their respective sides of the eye socket, stopping just below the height of the brow.
> 
> As for her clothing. She wears a loose half-shirt of tan animal hide over a darker skin-tight full shirt, also of hide. She has hide bracers on her forarms, with metal guards on the outside. She also wears several bead necklaces of various lengths, the the highest just below her shoulders and the lowest not quite reaching the bottom of the half-shirt. She wears a knee-length skirt made of several long trapezoidal panels of hide, two in front, two on the sides, and two in back. Each of these has a border of alternating blue and red. Over this she wears a belt with several large leather pouches resting on her left hip, and a leather quiver of arrows on her right. She wears dark hide pants under the skirt with fur wrappings around them for warmth, and dark hide boots beneath them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed drawing her hair. Hair is fun to draw.


End file.
